


Messy

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, hank is messy and doesnt do chores, hes cute tho so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: in which hank is a messy bitch, but you love him anyways





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i got on my tumblr, i hope y'all enjoy it too!

“Hank!” You called out from the bathroom. “You left your dirty clothes on the floor again!”

There wasn’t a response so you huffed and picked up his old clothes. You left the bathroom to go to the bedroom where an overflowing hamper was pushed up against the wall. You threw his clothes in, frustrated with the mess. You walked back into the hallway and called again.

“Haaaank!” You held out the “a” in his name, practically whining it.

You stood in the hallway with your hands on your hips and you could hear Hank getting off the couch to come to you. He walked over, looking rather confused. You sighed. You loved him but he could be such a pain sometimes.

“What’s the matter?” He wore a guilty look.

“Your dirty clothes were all over the bathroom.” You scolded, crossing your arms. “And I asked you to do some laundry like a week ago.”

“I know, I’ve just been so busy.” He walked closer to you and put his hands on your waist. “You look nice today.”

“No way, you’re not gonna sweet talk yourself out of this one!” You protested as he smiled down at you.

“Come on, no one ever visits. Does it really matter how clean the house is?” He pulled you closer.

“It matters to me.” You trailed off, succumbing to his warm hug. “I bet Connor hates when he has to come over. Doesn’t that make you want to clean up?” You tried to guilt him.

“He’s barely over here.” Hank laughed. “If you’re trying to motivate me to clean, it’s not working.”

“Well, what about me then? I practically live here!” You pushed out of the hug. “Don’t you want to keep it clean for me?”

Hank looked down at you with a smirk on his face. You furrowed your brows and tried to mask the adoration you felt for him. For all of his flaws, Hank really was your perfect man. You loved every part of him, even the parts that didn’t do laundry or wash dishes.

“You don’t actually live here.” He shrugged. “Maybe if you moved in, I’d have a reason to clean.”

“Is that an offer or a threat?” You teased.

“I think that’s up to you to decide.” He hummed lightly and you felt the rumble in his chest. “Although, I think it’d be beneficial for both of us.”

“What, if I moved in?” You relaxed back into his embrace.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually.” He let a hand find its way into your hair. “It’d be nice, if you want to.”

You looked back up at him, and his flushed face revealed that he was being genuine. It wasn’t an empty offer made in jest, Hank really wanted you to move in with him. You felt your heart skip a beat at the realization. You had only dreamt of this moment. You had wanted to bring the idea up with him before, but your anxieties always stopped you. Part of you was worried Hank wouldn’t want you to live with him so you had tried not to get your hopes up. Now, though, with his red face and warm hands you knew your dreams were coming true. You smiled brightly and couldn’t hold in your excited laughter.

“Yes, Hank!” Now it was your turn to blush and you pressed your face against his chest. “I’d love to move in with you!”

“Really?” His tone was just as excited and you could hear his heart speed up slightly.

“Yeah! Yes, absolutely!” You looked up and caught his eyes. “But only if you promise to help clean up!”

Hank gave a full laugh and you placed your hands on his shoulders. You pressed up to reach his face and he met you halfway, bending over to meet your lips. You sighed into him and he let an arm loop around your waist, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. After a moment, you pulled away.

“I love you so much.” You couldn’t contain your smile.

“Even if I don’t clean?”

“Even if you don’t clean.”

Hank swooped down again to pull you into another kiss. Your body fit so perfectly against his. You couldn’t wait to live with your very messy, very cute boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> wehdfajfhd i hope y'all liked this!! it's p short, but i figured it'd be nice to follow up last night's angst with something just simple and sweet! hank is such a softy, such a sweetheart :') i lurv him


End file.
